Aku Cinta Guru Les ku
by SeleniArtha
Summary: Sakura yang merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan orangtuanya bukan gadis jenius di sekolahnya. Terlahir dimanjakan layaknya seorang tuan putri, tanpa peduli pendidikannya di sekolah. Sampai akhirnya, orangtuanya menyerah akan nilai-nilainya di sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mencarikan guru les untuknya. Semenjak kehadiran guru barunya, ia sadar hidupnya sudah berubah. RnR?


_Sakura yang merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan orangtuanya bukan gadis jenius di sekolahnya. Terlahir dimanjakan layaknya seorang tuan putri, tanpa peduli pendidikannya di sekolah. Sampai akhirnya, orangtuanya menyerah akan nilai-nilainya di sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mencarikan guru les untuknya. Semenjak kehadiran guru barunya, ia sadar hidupnya sudah berubah. RnR?_

SeleniArtha

.

.

.

AKU CINTA GURU LES KU

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

WARNING: TYPO, ABAL-ABAL, OOC, GAJE, EYD KACAU, KEPENDEKAN

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1: I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE

"HARUNO SAKURA!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya dari kediaman Haruno. Ia sangat marah mendapati panggilan dari sekolah bahwa gadisnya diancam tidak akan mendapat ijazah sekolah untuk kelulusan nanti, karena nilai-nilainya yang tidak pernah bagus dan sikapnya di sekolah yang suka melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Apa, sih, _tou-san_?" tanya Sakura, enteng. Ia memutarkan bola matanya. Serius deh, orang tuanya ini menyebalkan sekali, sih. Hari ini, ia ingin pergi ke salon untuk membetulkan _mode _rambutnya, dan belanja untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian baru di_ department store _bareng teman-temannya. Dia juga ingin jalan-jalan bersama pacarnya, Sabaku No Gaara. Yah, pokoknya jalan-jalan deh…

"_Tou-san _sudah habis pikir! Kamu ini niat sekolah tidak sih?!" bentak ayahnya.

"Niat, kok. Memangnya ada apa sih? Panggilan lagi? Biasa saja, sih." jawab Sakura, sambil memerhatikan layar _handphone_-nya. Dia sedang ber-sms-ria bersama pacarnya itu.

"Biasa saja kamu bilang?! Biaya uang sekolahmu itu mahal tahu tidak? Dan kau hanya menghabiskan uang dan waktumu saja untuk jalan-jalan, pacaran, dan membeli sesuatu yang tidak ada pentingnya untuk masa depanmu!" bentak ayahnya yang sudah kehabisan akal sehat menghadapi gadis satu-satunya ini. Istrinya sudah membujuk sang suami untuk berbicara baik-baik pada anak mereka, namun, rasanya sang ayah sudah tak kuat berbicara secara _baik-baik_ pada anaknya ini.

"Ya terus _tou-san _mau aku apa? Toh, pada akhirnya aku akan jadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan _tou-san_. Jadi, buat apa aku sekolah? Biar aku punya ijazah saja kan? Gampang itu kan, tinggal beli saja dari sekolah. Apasih susahnya kalau punya uang yang banyak?"

Kalau tidak ditahan istrinya itu, Kizashi Haruno itu akan segera menampar anak gadisnya tersebut. Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perbuatan ayahnya itu, segera berteriak menantang, "Apa?! _Tou-san_ ingin menamparku? Silahkan. Aku sudah muak dengan kalian semua!" Sakura segera melongos pergi ke kamarnya dan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah buruk putri mereka.

"SAKURA!" teriak sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, Ino. Biasalah, Gaara-_kun_ berjanji setelah kita lulus sekolah, ia akan melamarku dengan sebuah cincin permata yang mahal dan kami akan menikah di Paris, kota cinta. Aduh, Ino, aku benar-benar tidak sabar dengan hari itu. Aaaaa…" teriak Sakura, histeris sekaligus senang. Inilah yang ia suka dari harinya—ia suka menelepon dengan sahabatnya itu—melupakan sejenak kejadiannya dengan keluarganya tadi. Ia tertawa bersama Ino dan bergosip-gosip tentang kejadian-kejadian menarik di sekolah, sampai…

BRAK!

"_Tou-san _apaan sih?!" teriak Sakura, kesal.

Ayahnya kini tidak main-main. Ia segera merebut ponsel Sakura dan membantingnya hingga ponsel itu rusak berkeping-keping. Ayahnya juga mengambil dompet Sakura yang ada di dalam tas Sakura berwarna merah muda itu. Ayahnya menyita kartu ATM, SIM, STNK, dan kunci mobil Sakura. Melihat hal tersebut, Sakura mulai mengamuk.

"_TOU-SAN _APA MAUMU, HAH? KAU TIDAK PUAS YA MEMBUATKU MENDERITA?!"

"Apa? Menderita? Dapat kata darimana itu? Bukannya kau ya yang membuat keluarga kita malu. Sudah berapa kali guru-gurumu di sekolah memanggilku dan satupun bukan kabar bahagia? Aku sudah muak memanjakanmu. Mau jadi apa kau nanti? Bisa-bisa perusahaan yang keluarga kita telah jalani selama ini bisa hancur di tanganmu!" bentak ayahnya.

Mendengar bentakan ayahnya, Sakura mulai menangis dan memohon-mohon pada ayahnya untuk mengembalikan semua sitaan ayahnya. Namun, untuk kali ini, ayahnya sudah tidak mau termakan omongan Sakura yang menyatakan dirinya akan berubah dan menjadi rajin belajar. Toh itu semua hanya omongan palsu, tapi melihat putrinya mulai memohon-mohon sampai ia tidak tega melihat wajah putrinya yang ia sayangi itu. Namun, perasaan kasihannya itu diterjang dengan pikirannya yang ingin mendidik putrinya supaya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah diperbuat sang putri.

"Baiklah, barang-barangmu akan kami sita dan kami kembalikan kalau kamu berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang sangat bagus dan itu hasil kerjamu sendiri. Tidak ada jalan-jalan lagi, tidak ada pacar-pacaran, pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah!" tegas ayahnya.

"Apa?! Tou-san kejam sekali padaku! Apa Tou-san ingin lihat aku ditertawakan di sekolah karena kau terlalu memaksaku untuk mengikuti jalanmu?"

"YA!" teriak ayahnya. "Dengar, anakku, aku sudah menyewa jasa guru les. Dia adalah anak temanku. Dia akan mulai mengajarimu besok. Dan ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Kalau kau bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik sekolah, akan kuberikan kau fasilitas mewahmu kembali, akan tetapi, bila kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu untuk merubah sikap dan nilaimu, jangan harap namamu masih ada dalam kartu keluarga Haruno! Paham Haruno Sakura?!"

"Paham." Jawab Sakura, dengan lesu.

Ayahnya segera keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sakura mematikan lampu kamarnya dan termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Malam ini, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Demi _Kami-sama, _rasanya ia semakin membenci keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

"Eh Sak, jalan, yuk!" ajak Ino, sahabat Sakura, "Denger-denger, hari ini ada diskon untuk tas _branded_ gitu deh. Biasanya kan kamu paling heboh soal barang-barang mewah itukan?"

Sakura hanya menatap lesu sahabatnya itu, "Hm…iya."

"Kau kenapa, sih? Kayak orang kehilangan kartu ATM saja. Jangan bilang kartu ATM mu disita ayahmu yang galak itu?"

"Eh?" Sakura terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa tahu?

"Ah, tidak, _kok_, aku hanya bercanda!" ujar Ino, "Omong-omong kenapa kemarin kau langsung mematikan ponselmu?"

"Pulsaku langsung habis. Aku tidak ingat untuk mengisi ulang. Maaf ya~" jelas Sakura, tidak bersemangat.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok. Eh, jadi tidak nanti kita ke _mall_?"

"Tidak tahu, deh, No. Aku juga ada keperluan di rumah, jadi tidak bisa jalan-jalan dulu deh. Maaf lagi ya!"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Iya sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kok, _forehead_. Kapan-kapan saja. Hari ini aku jalan bersama Sai-_kun_ saja. Dah Sakura…." dan ia segera melongos pergi entah kemana. Sakura hanya menatapi Ino yang akhirnya menghilang di kejauhan.

Seandainya Sakura bisa menceritakan duka yang sedang melanda di hatinya ini kepada Ino, namun bukannya ia tidak mampu, tapi karena ia masih belum bisa memercayai Ino sebagai sahabatnya. Ia takut Ino dan teman-teman lainnya bakal menjauhinya karena sekarang ia sedang _jatuh miskin_.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Hari ini dan mulai kedepannya nanti, ia akan sering diantar-jemput oleh supirnya, agar orangtuanya bisa memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak akan kabur atau jalan bersama teman-temannya. Sakura memandang jalanan dengan bosan. Hari ini, ia sedang malas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Ia merutuki ayahnya yang telah menyuruhnya mendapat pelajaran privat di rumahnya bersama anak temannya.

Menurut penuturan sang ayah, anak temannya ini adalah lulusan terbaik dulu di sekolahnya. Sekarang sang anak telah melanjutkan pendidikan dalam bidang manajemen bisnis dengan mendapat beasiswa, padahal ia memang sudah dilahirkan menjadi pewaris perusahaan orangtuanya yang seharusnya jatuh pada si sang kakak, tetapi karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia harus kehilangan sosok baik hati sang kakak tersebut. Sakura tidak peduli siapa dia atau apapun prestasi yang telah ia raih, karena menurutnya anak seperti itu justru terlihat kurang asyik dan mungkin saja sangat cupu kalau dalam bahasa gaulnya.

"Ayo, turun, nona! Kita kan sudah sampai rumah…" suruh supirnya itu. Sakura yang daritadi melamun, akhirnya segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan orang tuanya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam dan berwarna raven tersebut.

_Siapa dia? _Pikir Sakura. Ia segera menatap ayahnya dan ayahnya segera menyambut dengan manis sang anak. "Nah, Sasuke-_san_, ini putriku, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, ini anak temanku yang akan menjadi guru privatmu sampai kau lulus nanti, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum kepada pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis….

IYA TIPIS

NAMUN MENYERAMKAN!

"Nah, sekarang, karena kalian sudah saling kenal, kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar di kamarmu, Sakura!" suruh ayah Sakura.

"Eh, apa?! Mengajak seorang pemuda yang tidak kenal asal-usulnya ke kamarku? Tou-san bagaimana sih mempercayakan diriku kepada pemuda yang baru kita kenal ini?!" elak Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengenal Sasuke-_sensei_ mu itu sejak ia masih kecil. Jadi, aku baik-baik saja menitipkanmu padanya. Justru, aku tidak memercayai cowok berambut merahmu itu yang bernama Gaara. Kuyakin ia suka mencari gara-gara karena namanya begitu."

Sakura mendengus kesal karena pacarnya diejek sang ayah. Iapun segera menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh guru barunya itu.

Sakura yang merasa kesal diikuti oleh sang guru segera berontak, "_Sensei_, ngapain sih ikutin aku mulu?!"

"Bukankah kau sudah dengar perintah ayahmu tadi?" balas Sasuke, enteng.

"Aku tahu! Tapi, sekarang aku mau ganti baju dulu. Lebih baik kautunggu di luar saja, nanti aku panggil lagi. Paham?!" seru Sakura, kesal.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh masuk, heh, saat kau mengganti baju? Tubuhmu boleh juga…" Sasuke tersenyum licik. Melihat wajah gurunya yang sudah mulai terlihat mesum, Sakura segera membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. "PERGI KAU, _SENSEI _MESUM!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa serius belajar tidak, sih?!" keluh Sasuke, memandangi muridnya yang daritadi tidak bisa berkonsestrasi selama kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Gaara-_kun_, _sensei,_" jawab Sakura, "kira-kira ia sedang apa, ya? Ah, kalau ponselku masih ada, aku ingin sekali meneleponnya. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaranya. Ah~"

"Apa seorang Gaara yang membuatmu itu hampir saja diancam tidak lulus sekolah?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada mengejek.

"Eh? Enak saja! Itukan menurut tou-san dan kau percaya saja lagi. Tapi, bagiku, ia seorang pahlawan di hatiku. Ia selalu menempati posisi di hatiku. Aku beruntung sekali menjadi pacarnya~"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang anak remaja zaman sekarang pikirannya sudah ke percintaan saja dibanding pendidikan mereka. Yang mana sih yang penting untuk masa depan mereka?

"Ohya, omong-omong, Sasuke-_sensei_ sudah punya cewek? Kurasa sudah ya. Ya benci aku mengakui ini, tapi kau itu terlihat keren kok, cuma tetap kerenan Gaara-_kun_."

"Hn, belum."

"Hah? Belum? Ah, tidak terlalu heran, sih. Kan beda orang yang terlalu mementingkan pendidikan."

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembelajaran kita lagi. Aku dibayar untuk mengajarkanmu, bukan untuk mendengarkan curhatan-curhatanmu yang tidak penting itu."

Sakura menatap sinis guru privatnya itu. Bisa mati ia kalau terus-terusan menjadi murid seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat kesabarannya habis. Kalau bukan demi mendapatkan kembali barang-barang yang sudah disita ayahnya, mana mau ia jatuh ke dalam dekapan _sensei_ nya itu. Kapankah ini segera berakhir, _Kami-sama_?

Beneran deh kali ini Sakura harus teriak ke _sensei_nya,

_I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN~~~~_

To be continued~

* * *

**A/N: Halo minna-**_**san, **_**aduh, maaf ya fic pertamaku kacau, nih. Aku emang baru, jadi tolong ya bantuannya para author senior *mohon-mohon*. Emang ini ceritanya masih kependekan dan masih kurang menarik untuk dimengerti kisahnya, tapi kalo aku bisa mendapatkan review, saran, dan kritik yang bermanfaat bisa membantuku untuk memperbaiki tulisanku di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, tolong bantu aku ya, minna-**_**san**_** dengan cara read and review, ya! Arigato ^^**

**Jakarta, 11/12/13 (tanggal manis)**

**Salam kecup,**

**SeleniArtha^^**


End file.
